MIA
by Sweet as a Unicorn
Summary: Set in an AU at Menap International Academy during the seasonal Games. The Games are a deadly event that kills seven students a year and permanently scares every other. This set of Games Ricky is chosen. He, along with some others, will try to stop the games while also trying not to die. But there are some obstacles. SYOC! Closed.
1. Eelmang (Prelude)

There it was. Sitting upon the wall, just... there. A sign reminding the student population about the up-and-coming games. A cream sign stating that only a lucky few are chosen.

A sigh escaped him as he started to slouch.

"Lucky, eh?" he thought to himself.

Definitely the wrong word choice. Lucky was the last word he thought would be used to choose such an event, such a slaughter. He remembered the previous games, watching them on the screens in the classrooms. Blood everywhere. The gore of real-life. Such scenes aren't something one forgets and they are something that run through your mind even more so when you have just become the age to participate.

Ricky just stood there. He had turned 15 just the previous month, thus putting his name in the running to be one of the "lucky few" to be chosen.

"If I truly am lucky, I won't be chosen," he thought.

He let another sigh escape before he continued his way on to class.

Other students passed him. None seemed stressed about the draw, only him. Maybe they were just better at disguising their worries. He surely wasn't well at hiding his emotions. He had always worn his heart on his sleeve. This has actually led to many misunderstandings and him getting into trouble a whole lot. Such a quality was not what one would want in the games.

Ricky shook his head.

"I should just push it out of my head instead of stressing out on it," he thought. "There isn't anything I can do as of now. I don't know if I will even participate. I should just forget for now."

He continued on his way, calmer.

* * *

**So for everyone thinking about submitting or not, I will let you know something. I only have two stories on hiatus because I don't have enough submissions. The other stories I have aree active and being update (semi-)regularly. This story, as long as I get enough OC's, will also be updated regularly every Thursday.**

**This story takes place at Menap International Academy. [Yes Menap is a play on Panem.] It is a boarding school. At M.I.A. the ages range from 12 to 18, grades seven to 13 (an extra grade than regular schools). It seems like a perfect school; good grades, polite students, perfect image. Yet there is a secret that the school hide. Every year eight students are chosen, 15 to 18 year olds, to participate in an event known as the Games. The Games are broadcasted over the classrooms of these eight students fighting to survive. It is to teach the students to behave properly in the school or they will be punished. The Games were created by the Headmaster and School Board. Only one student can survive, the rest will be dubbed MIA and wiped from the system.**

**So I have decided to just accept four as I want to start the story. I think six characters will be enough. Also, please stop PM-ing me asking me if your character was accepted or if I liked it. Check below, if your character is there they were accepted. If they were accepted, I liked them.**

**CAST:**

_1.) Patrick 'Ricky' Law: A 15 year old male. He is a scared kid who hates the sight of blood. He has nightmares of the gore he watched during the three Games he was at the school for. He gets sick to his stomach at the thought of killing someone. He doesn't wish to hurt anyone and believes a human's morals should stop them from doing anything harmful to another person. He looks down on people who ignore their morals. __**Mine.**_

_2.) Carol Pine: A 17 year old female. She a strong-willed girl who will do anything to survive. She doesn't like to kill people, claiming no one does. She just likes to live. She has practiced over the years in order to be prepared, just in case. She is a leader more than anything else. __**Mine.**_

_3.) Hayden Shepherd: A 17 year old male. He is a serious guy who doesn't know how to stop and smell the roses once and a while. He can become very stiff and unnatural around free-willed people. He has serious trust issues; there are only a handful he calls friends. He is quick-witted and is considered to have a "silver tongue". __**Created by jvspoke.**_

_4.) Mason Coleman: An 18 year old male. He is an intimidating person who has a lack of control on his anger. He usually shows it in an exaggerated display, usually terrifying those smaller than him [aka everyone]. He is even rumored to have killed, though really he is kind-hearted. He just does whatever is needed to live. He is a born leader. Once someone could get passed the anger of Mason, one could see him as cool and prideful. __**Created by king okami.**_

_5.) Mercedes 'Mercy' Moon: A 16 year old female. She is a sarcastic and easily angered person. By sarcastic, I mean SARCASTIC. She often gets angered at people, but tries to hide it because she doesn't like to give people the satisfaction of seeing her angered side. Yet she usually fails and comes off even more irritated. She has an I-Don't-Care attitude and will do anything to keep herself alive. [This is a borderline sociopath.] __**Created by Floating on Cloud Nine.**_

_6.) Tash Marino: A 15 year old female. She is a hyper-active girl who always wishes to help. Thing is, she spaces out a lot due to lack of interest on something. She just goes into a day-dreamy state. She can become very impatient. __**Created by h3rmi0ne.**_

**EXAMPLE:**

_::Basics::_

_Name: Patrick 'Ricky' Law_  
_Age: 15_  
_Gender: Male_

_::Attitude::_

_Personality: He is a scared kid who hates the sight of blood. He has nightmares of the gore he watched during the three Games he was at the school for. He gets sick to his stomach at the thought of killing someone. He doesn't wish to hurt anyone and believes a human's morals should stop them from doing anything harmful to another person. He looks down on people who ignore their morals._  
_Likes: He enjoys sugary food, math class, comedy movies and plays, cute and slightly nerdy girls, and natural colors._  
_Dislikes: He hates blood, horror movies, gym class, pushy people, bright and dark colors, and spicy food._  
_Strengths: He is incredibly smart when it comes to probability and guesstimations. He is usually correct it figuring out the possibilities of something happening._  
_Weaknesses: He isn't a leader, much more a follower. He also becomes weak at the sight of blood._

_::Appearance::_

_Physical Appearance: He has short, chocolate brown hair that covers his ears and the back of his neck. He has an oval face that houses his narrow, green eyes. He has honey tanned skin that has freckles scattered across his face and shoulders. He stands 5'11", which is above average for someone his age. He has a below average build; not much muscle definition._  
_Charm: Robin_

_::Other::_

_Anything else?: Remember to PM only! 3_


	2. Mangud (Games)

**_Chapter 01: Mangud (Games)_**

**So here is the first chapter, titled above. If you can guess which language is before the English translation in the parenthesis, congratulations.**

**As you guys may know from rereading the prelude, I have decided to leave two of the eight chosen as unnamed, as so there isn't many people to concern the readers with. I want to establish a connection between the readers and the characters, so I limited the main cast to six.**

**Main Cast:**

**-Ricky, the Robin-**

**-Tash, the Hummingbird-**

**-Mercy, the Black Panther-**

**-Hayden, the Snake-**

**-Carol, the Bear-**

**-Mason, the Wolf-**

**The first chapter will be about the lucky draw.**

* * *

A school assembly was called, as was every year. Students sat assigned to their grade and gendered. All the students were shoved into the assembly hall, which was crowded normally with just having a single grade level inside. With all seven grade levels plus teachers and other school employees, the room felt as small as a janitor's closet.

"With as expensive this school is, you think it would have a bigger hall," thought Ricky.

He sat with the other 10th grade boys. Shoulder to shoulder, the seats were more like bench. They didn't have enough space to have a single chair per person. And it wasn't like there was a lot of people. It was about average size for a school containing seven grade levels. No, the room was just that small.

The assembly hall's noise grew and grew as time went on. Students were anxious, especially the 7th graders. This was their first drawing. And though they wouldn't have their names called for another three years, they would still witness the gore of the Games.

Sudden silence swept over the hall, startling Ricky. He wasn't expecting it, though knew why it happened. The principle walked on to the stage.

Doctor Samuel Mouse, the principle at Menap. He was an intimidating, old man who used fear to control people. Ricky knew this and had thought that if he didn't show fear, the Principle wouldn't have control over him. Easier said than done, especially when Mouse had the entire school board hidden behind him and backing him up. Also, Mouse was just a very scary looking person.

This had been the first time the seventh graders saw him in real life. They had only ever saw pictures of him and heard his voice over announcements. Being their first time, many of them were quickly scared. Those not would soon become scared after watching the Games and knowing Mouse backed it.

Ricky stared at the man as he began to talk.

"The Menap International Academy Games, or the Games as so many of you have shortened it to, have been a tradition at this school for a hundred and three years," he started to explain. "It started with the Challenge..."

The Challenge was taught to Ricky by an upperclassman when he was in seventh grade. One hundred three years ago a group of students challenged the teachers and principle of Menap over the power of the school. The students claimed that they should have control because school should be entertaining to the students. The teachers and principle claimed that school should be strictly learning subjects.

Thus the Challenge ensued. The students protested classes and wreaked havoc on the school and everyone inside. The teachers begged for something to happen. Thus the principle, Mister Hall, and the school board devised a way to punish the protesting students.

No one knew how, but the students disappeared. Word got out it was that the school caused them to disappear. Many other students thought to challenge the school, hoping numbers would defeat them. To stop the challenge, the school set up the Games to destroy people's courage to protest.

Ricky knew the story and dazed out as Mouse told the story, though making the school sound like a heavenly angel verses the demonic students.

A teacher holding a black, large sphere walked up on to the stage and held it beside Mouse.

"First, to draw the name of the 15 year old boy to be chosen," stated Mouse. "The lucky participant is..."

The small hatch in the sphere opened up and Mouse stuck his hand in. He pulled out a paper which would have a name of a 15 year old boy.

"Patrick Law."

The fear overwhelmed Ricky as his name was called out. Of all the names to be drawn, it had to be his.  
He stood up, as he was supposed to. He slowly walked up to the stage with shaking legs. Standing there, he waited as the other names of the students to join him were called out.

* * *

**There is the beginning. Next chapter will introduce the characters and be longer. It will focus in on the practicing and preparing for the Games and everything that came with it.**

**Today I updated this story [MIA] while tomorrow Wonderless Challenges gets updated. Saturday my Pokemon story [Running Around in Circles] will be updated.**


	3. Update

I was sick the past three days and have decided I will wait to continue this story until after I graduate on December 14. I feel like if I overly stress myself with school and stories and games, I will continue getting sick.

Sorry...

**This applies to...**

_*Wonderless Challenges_

_*MIA_


End file.
